Lost
by Ramla Okami
Summary: Set after the events of the series.Kiba is left confused, unable to remember what he should. While trying to remember, he meets others just as lost while darker men dabble with what should have been left forgotten. KxOC, HigxBlu,TsumexOC Nifty NEW Chapter
1. The Beginning

_**Hey, yea, this is a story that I came up with when I was reading my little one-shot about Kiba. Set after the events in the series about what was going to end up happening after the wolves gain new lives.**_

**Yeah, I don't own Wolf's Rain or its characters. I do own my OCs. Don't take them.**

**Lost in Nature**

**The Beginning**

The white wolf stood over the one flower on the ground, growing slowly out of a crack, its petals glinting in the dim alleyway. All the memories of before came to his mind, out of the darkness. He wept lightly on the flower. He suddenly realized someone was staring at him. He looked up, his eyes still brimming with the years of built-up tears.

She was short and young with silver eyes, pale skin, and black hair that fell in soft, waving curls on her shoulders. The coat she wore was shabby and patched, a once rich brown now dulled with use. It was a long coat, stopping at her knees. What was left to look at was the bottom of baggy, dark brown, shabby pants tucked into short, flat, black boots. She wore a soft, comforting smile, her hands tucked into the trench's pockets.

"Hi." She said. Her voice was soft and airy. "I'm Aysu."

He stared at her, suddenly angry for being interrupted by this girl. "Go away." He said sharply.

She looked a bit hurt and her voice dropped to barely more than a whisper. "Oh. I just wanted to know your name…and why you were crying."

"It isn't your business."

She still didn't leave. "But…it smells pretty."

"What do you want?"

"Your…name."

"Kiba."

She smiled shyly, then. "Oh. It's a nice name." She paused and stared at him. "Are…are you the one they talk about? The ravens…talk about a white wolf that made it to paradise. But…it was in vain. It's a sad story, though…I was just wondering…you know." She blushed at her confused and choppy talk.

Kiba blinked, his tears suddenly gone. "I don't remember anything and…everything. How did you know I was a wolf?"

She smiled. "I have to go but be careful because things haven't changed any since the story." She turned and was gone out of the alley.

He turned out the opposite end and ran. He ran passed old friends unrecognized. Passed merchants shouting and pedestrians buying and chatting. He passed men in black coats that searched for something. He ran all the way to the gates of the city, his hair blowing, faces appearing in front of him. Some faces were associated with love, others with blood, others with shadows, and others had no association at all. It all scared and confused him greatly.

Once out of the city, he journeyed to where he had stood up, on the snowy hill. He followed his own footprints back to a cave. His existence now was that of trying to remember and survive. He could remember little from this life and the passed one. He remembered only blurred images, aging images, and he was afraid of having lost them in the morning. But, somehow, he knew he wouldn't. Perhaps it really was a beginning. Of what, he wasn't sure.

_**Yeah, oober short. Next chappy will be longer. And I will accept ideas if ya want to suggest some.**_


	2. File Found

**Chapter 2: File Found**

Kadra smiled at the employed scientist. A dust-covered file sat in front of her on a grand desk. "The master will be pleased." She whispered to the minor biologist. "Where did you find this ancient thing?"

Kiba sat staring at the moon. Long before he had set his thoughts back from the memories, deciding that the sky was more important tonight. The cliff hung over a deep valley, the valley where the city with the flower lay. The lights were dull compared to the moon on the snow. The moon was a second sun raised with a softer mood. It was a softer being altogether.

He suddenly felt broken. He felt lonely and lost and forgotten. He was lonely, lost, forgotten. Just like the flower. Just like the others. Just like Cheza. Cheza? Who was Cheza? He knew he had loved her. Perhaps not as mates love one another, but it had been something. Something she promised. Something she held.

He howled then. A horrid echo. So lonely and sad that as it drifted below and touched the snow, the forgiving silver light wavered. The howl gently floated down to the town, in and around corners, so low to the walkers' feet that no one noticed. Well, perhaps not no one.

"What do you mean? What is this file?"

"Fifteen years ago, around the time of Jagura's death and Darcia's disappearance, some risky research was being done. It was advanced biochemistry along with several other lines. They had many other scientists working on it. After the deaths and the new reform, all the files were destroyed…or so we thought."

Aysu heard it, cold and heartbroken. She almost returned the howl, except that she realized she still stood in the doorway of a cheap diner. She wrapped the shabby, thread-bear coat tighter around herself, listening quietly.

"Hey, babe."

She turned and saw a man staring at her, his eyes boring into the clothing she wore. "Hn." She began to walk quietly, across the street. The man followed, deliberately swaying his muscular body for emphasis.

"Come on, now, babe. You want ta have a little fun?"

"No. I am not in a fun mood."

"Aw, what's got ya down, babe?"

"A song." She reached the other side of the paved road and turned right down the street, following the shop-lined street.

"What kinda song would get a pretty thing like you all down?"

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you and there will be no fun tonight." She said it in a soft, shy voice. Her nerves were shaking, but he took it as a sign of playing 'hard-to-get'.

"Now, babe. You know you'd love to have some fun with me." He reached out

and stroked her cheek.

She froze, suddenly shivering, and not from the cold. "Please don't touch me." The whisper was so quiet, the wind picked it up and carried it far away, up out of the city and into the cliffs and mountains, only to be heard by those who could listen.

"What was that, baby-cakes?"

She bolted, down the alley and climbed up a fire escape before the man could even blink. He looked around, almost dazed. Where had she gone? One minute there, flirting with him and then, suddenly gone.

"There was a forbidden book, too. One about wolves and the moon and a legend. Although it is not essential."

"What do you plan to do with the information?"

"The master shall know what to do with it. Most likely, he will give it to our Senior Director of Sciences and Administrations to begin and expand on research."

"You all know more than you are letting on."

"And so do you. That is why, I am afraid, we are going to have to release you."

The man detected something in Kadra's voice and as he turned, he felt several bullets pierce his skin and sink deep within him, his blood staining the white lab coat and the white carpet. He lay on the ground, eyes empty, and clarity forming in his mind. He knew now what the Master and Kadra were plotting. But it was much too late to stop it.

**Hey Look! I wrote another chapter! And I changed the summary! ;)**

**-RO**


	3. Betrayed

**Chapter 3: Betrayed**

Aysu wandered out of the town. She shivered against the cold as she left the great, broken gates that crumbled into the snows. And soon her four feet were moving against ice and snow, silver under the blue moon. As she moved, she felt as if she were free. Even if it was for a fleeting moment of façade, she felt free.

Her howl rose above and shattered the cold. It rose high to meet the flickering stars and moon that had long ago been barred from this world. There was a wall and only a howl could escape the imprisonment.

Then she heard an answer, which surprised her greatly. It was the same howl she had heard before, and so she replied. Her howl was warm and inviting, if not a little lonely. His was full of confusion and loneliness, bordering on despair. SO she began to howl even loud until she felt a huge maw wrap itself around her black fur and send her spiraling to the ground, her legs flying.

A large, gray wolf stood over her. She noted the curious crossed scar on his chest. He noted the black fur and the silver that rode up the black wolf's front legs, all the way up to the highest bend on her legs. She looked at him with silver eyes. "Shut up." He said coldly.

"W-what?" She got up slowly, afraid to invoke his anger. She was not a fighter, but a runner and it was obvious.

"We are in a human city, you idiot. Do you want to be shot?" He snarled.

She cocked her head. "Sorry. I…just miss howling, that's all. I miss it."

"Whatever."

"H-hey, where are you going!"

"To find some food."

"Ch-uh, c-can I come with you? I'm hungry."

He turned his head toward her. "No. And I don't care. Why not find your singing buddy?"

She was quiet as she watched his retreating tail. Aysu suddenly felt very lonely. "Maybe we could find him together? I'm actually looking for my sister, Gin. She's silver. Have you seen her?"

The huge, gray beast seemed to think for a second. "Did she have blue eyes?" The black and silver wolf nodded vigorously. "Saw her in the city proper, by the dry fountain."

"The one with a wolf and horse on it?"

"Yeah."

She grinned toothily. "Then I'll see you later, Ex." She turned and bolted out of the alley he had shoved her into.

She passed a flock of crows as she ran. She dodged ragged people on the edge of survival. She knew what had happened. The birds had all said Paradise had been opened, but not really achieved and that was why the world had not yet died, though it withered on the brink. There was barely anyone left. Just a few human tribes of nomads and cities filled with the old or sick. Aysu always believed what the birds said. They tended to be right.

She wanted to go to Paradise, more than anything. It was only after the pack had been murdered that she was able to begin to travel with her sister towards that goal. But the dream had died, like many others, and when they had arrived at the city, they had decided that it was best to forget it. Paradise would never be found and it was pointless to dwell on anything but the present. No past. No future. Gone.

She sniffed hungrily around the fountain. Faintly, she smelt her sister, a few days old, heading towards the abandoned castle. So she ran there, fast as light, down narrow alleys and forgotten streets. Deeper and deeper she ran, to where the streets had been lost and the life had been killed. Bones could be seen here or there, many curled up in a fetal position or just lying and staring up. There had been much too much death and these humans had died with nothing to look forward to, with no hope. She paused and looked at one pile, that of a small child. She shivered.

"You shouldn't come down here."

She turned and saw a man with an X for a scar. She knew he was the gray just by seeing that, though she would never have pictured him to wear the strange, black leather outfit that clung like a second skin. "Hi…my sister's scent leads through here."

"Some humans, left over from the Nobles, have taken over the place. They call him the Last Noble, whomever he is that leads them. They say he and his crew are from across three oceans, come here to repeat everything and dig up whatever was left by the Nobles."

"Three oceans? Where did you hear all that?"

"Ravens' rumors."

"Oh…do you know a way in?"

He paused. "Yeah."

She thought a moment, just staring at his golden eyes. Then she had an idea. "You aren't scared, are you, Ex?"

"The name's Tsume. Follow me."

"Ok."

_With Kiba Outside the City_

He sat at the cliff, wondering why the other wolf had stopped singing. A while had passed since he had heard the kinder note floating and dancing up above the makeshift lights. He paced back and forth, shivering from a wolf's intuition, the one that tells a wolf when something is about to happen. This something was bad. Finally, he could stand it no longer and raced down the cliffs and slopes into the city to hunt for this howler and an event.

But as he wandered through the city streets, he could not help but go to the flower, the Cheza Flower. As soon as the thought came to mind, he raced down to the alley and rounded the corner to where it grew. He skidded to a stop. A suited man was holding it, plucked from the ground. He snarled and the man turned, smiled, and pulled out a revolver from seemingly nowhere. Kiba did not hesitate and lunged forward, teeth burying into the man's black trench and suit, blood spattering the ground with a sickening sound.

And then three bullets entered his body. Not from the man's gun but from another direction. "Hey, puppy. It ain't a man's world no more, babe." He looked up and saw a woman with ginger hair that flowed like red sunlight on her shoulders, only a little past the waist. She wore little a strapless bra, tight pants, boots, and a beautiful fox-furred coat. Her greens eyes glinted.

Kiba saw past all the glamour, the make-up, the clothes. Beneath it all, it made him sick. She was a fox. A beautiful, red fox with black legs and glittering eyes, and a fluffy tail that matched the coat she wore perfectly. With suddenness, he turned towards the man, gazing at him with more scrutiny this time. The man was a cat, black and sleek, green eyes matching the foxes, with a body much larger than a cat's should be. And beyond him, another man, clad in clean browns, rich and expensive. Beyond all that, Kiba saw a big puma, teeth broadly displayed in a grin.

"Yeah, puppy. We're all animals who've figured out the trick of the wolf." The fox grinned. "And our employer would pay a fine little penny for that flower, so…" She raised something and threw it into the alley. Thick, black smoke was emitted from a tiny ball, clogging all of Kiba's senses, causing his body to spasm into coughs. He raced out of the alley, skidding to a halt, claws scraping. He only had time to glimpse the fox, her tail flashing in the florescent lights, heading straight for the city proper.

_**Thnx reveiwers and favoriters! U rock! K. its called Betrayed b/c I think that having animals who work for humans (i.e. fox and kitties) is a betrayal in a sense…anyways, yeah. I'm also gonna go off of the stories ending (as in, my own version) etc. etc.**_

_**-RO**_

_**p.s. I don't own wolf's rain…(again)**_


	4. Playing

**Chapter 4: Playing**

The hallway was crumbling, cold and dead, echoing sadly of a time when the end was not something thought about. It was ancient, this palace, its history traveling so far back its walls remembered the time the humans began to separate themselves from the wolves. It remembered a time where the end began.

Tsume led Aysu down the cold halls, ignoring the history, the statues, and the faded paints. The walls rose too high for Aysu's taste and it made her nervous, but as they walked, her sister's scent grew stronger. So did others scents, too. Humans, perfumed with expensive flavors. Rich food, obviously imported from far away. Blood from the animals slaughtered for consumption. And still, they walked and nothing seemed to get any closer, despite the smells wafting through the corridors. They turned a corner and were met by yet another empty hallway seeming to go nowhere.

_With Kiba_

The white wolf raced down corridor after corridor, snarling as the fox's scent faded faster and faster. He whipped around a corner where the scent led and was suddenly met by soldiers. Without even thinking, he lunged at them, a white blur spilling blood as his teeth ripped through armor and flesh. His white fur was stained with crimson as he continued to race after the fox, but the blood and soldiers had made him lose the scent altogether. He sniffed hard, in taking everything his nose could muster, which made him cough as he breathed every perfumed body, food, and flower within the building, accept his query's. He howled in frustration. The Cheza Flower's scent was gone too. So was the cats' scent.

It was then that he smelled a slightly familiar scent. Two, in fact, though he could only place one. He slowly stepped forward in the direction of the scents, resigning himself to losing his prey and, perhaps, a larger battle.

So he wandered and wandered and wandered until he could not even follow his sent. And then, he heard a shriek in between a scream and howl that sent shivers down his spine. He raced down the halls, following the screaming.

He rounded a corner and stopped abruptly in front of a great black door where the screaming persisted. He scraped at the door once, not really knowing if he cared or not, but the shrieking was so horrifying and loud, he could not help being disturbed.

He backed up then, raced forward, and slammed his white head into the ebony-wood door. And again and again, until it slowly began to budge.

"What are you doing?"

He stopped and looked behind him. There stood two wolves, one a grey with an X scar, the other silver and black. It was she who had spoken. Before he could answer, though, another scream echoed eerily down the hall.

The silver and black wolf panicked and shouted something about her sister. She slammed her forepaws to the door and bit at the wood. She pushed her paws forward again. The grey wolf launched himself forward, too, as did Kiba, and soon the door was wide open onto a scene that horrified all three.

A dark brown wolf lay on the table, her fur dripping with blood from a thousand cuts. Her eyes were rolled toward the back of her skull and standing over the dying wolf was the woman in the fox fur coat.

"You bitch!" Snarled Kiba, his fur standing on end and his golden eyes blazing with a fire that would not be dowsed.

"It's vixen, actually, love. Do you want this wolf then? They have no need of her, really, and gave her to me. I was just…" she grinned and dipped her finger in the blood that dripped slowly off the table. "…playing." Her red lips wrapped around her finger, and laughing, she leaped up and disappeared, leaving all four wolves sickened, and stunned.

_**OK! Another chapter's up! How nifty! And its short…yeah…k**_


	5. Lonely

CH 5

**Ch 5: Lonely**

The small party of wolves sat in a semi-circle in a corridor of the castle. The deep, dark brown she-wolf lay gasping on the floor while her sister paced frantically about, often sticking her muzzle down and licking at the wounds frantically.

"Calm down." Snarled Tsume out of annoyance. He looked at the white wolf who stood silently over the unmoving she-wolf and felt a strange familiarness, as if they had met before. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kiba." He said and lifted his muzzle to sniff the air. The fox's scent was gone and all that fluttered around his nostrils was the strong stench of metallic blood and the hidden scents of far off, rich foods. "There must be some sort of gathering." He said calmly.

"What do you care?" Snapped Aysu. She lapped at the wound largest wound of her sister. The dark brown wolf stirred and lifted her head, blinking. Her eyes matched her sister's, a strange deformation in their genes that turned their eyes silver. "This isn't right." Aysu said suddenly. "My sister Gin isn't this color. She is suppose to be silver."

The brown wolf shook her head and slowly got to her paws, blinking even more. "There…was a fox."

"We know." Aysu said. "She's gone now-"

"And a pretty flower that she took. She took it to…someone…"

Kiba pushed Aysu away. "Where? Where did they take her?"

"Her?" The dark wolf asked. "The flower? Away. Onto a plane…or train or car…something, something that made a lot of noise and heat."

Kiba snarled. "Out of the city? They took her away?"

"Yes…but, I don't know where…"

Tsume snarled. "This is the only safe-haven for a thousand miles. Where could they possibly have gone?"

Aysu pushed her muzzle into her sister's fur. "Com'n. Let's get going."

"No. I want to find the flower. It's important…I think."

Tsume shrugged. "Yeah, it's important. SO what? We won't be able to find it anyway."

"Follow me." Kiba said. "I can find her. I know I can, out of the city."

Aysu and her sister looked up sharply at him. Aysu stepped forward. "How? Are you the one the birds talk of or are you just some crazed wolf?"

He was silent and brushed past her, their fur mingling together for a split second before he was gone around the corner. Gin, the now brown wolf sprinted after him and Tsume caught just a glimpse of silver under the darkness. He shivered and walked in the same direction, leaving a stubborn Aysu to stand silently in a cold, dark, and strange hallway. She felt very alone.

**Been a long time…so yeah. This one and the next one are short, but I'll have action in the one after the next one…that's confusing.**

**I dun own Wolf's Rain…it belongs to someone from Japan…they get all the good stuff**


	6. Moving

**Chapter 6: Moving**

Four shadows slipped along the halls. Four shadows, sixteen legs, eight eyes glittering through the dark halls, all heading softly toward the smell of food. And faintly, the smell of a strange plant. The white wolf was in the lead, followed closely by the grey, then the brown, then the black backed one.

"Here." He said, standing up on two legs. He pointed at a dark pair of strong, foreboding doors.

"You sure?" Aysu snarled softly, not liking this at all. She felt something in her body that told her to run, far and fast. It had something to do with the scent that now was quite clear.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"How do we get in?" Tsume asked with a bored droll.

Gin smiled. As she stood in human form, her hair was a soft, silvery blonde that brushed Tsume's shoulder in the sudden movement. "Follow me. We have to go back a little, but there is an air vent that'll probably lead straight into the room.

"An air vent?" Tsume sniffed. "How original."

"Lead the way." Kiba said, nodding.

Gin turned and led back only two halls, turned a corner, and gently pried the vent off of the ceiling. She leaped up and in, followed by an annoyed Aysu, Tsume, and determined Kiba, who closed the lid behind him. Gin turned. "Your nose is better than mine. You lead."

Kiba nodded and crawled forward, following his nose and staking several different directions, which left the others rather confused. Finally, he stopped above another vent and pointed down. Below his hands he spied the fox, her eyes glowing viciously as she sat at a desk looking at someone he could smell.

"The flower is in the lab, in the special container. Already we have it together and I'm sure you'll be able to crack the code." She smiled coldly. "I hope you will not disappoint." Her eyes traveled to the red stains on the white carpet.

"Lady Kadra, I'm sure we will find a way to re-enact this, but I will need a replacement, since you killed-"

"Ah, yes. I have someone in mind. Come in, Col." The huge black cat walked in, stretching his human formed muscles. "Col is very clever, smart, quick. You tell him what to do, he'll do it. And…" She smiled politely. "He'll let me know how things go."

The cat smiled. The scientist knew what she had meant. He planned on keeping things exactly as she said. "Oh!" Kadra's eyes glinted as she watched the man almost leave. "The Master wants the flower and all equipment moved to the new base toward the south. Have everything packed and ready to go on the third cargo ship in the basement. Most of the stuff's already in there."

"Why does he want it moved?"

"Suspicious activity with some youths in the town. We ran into some trouble getting the flower back."

"Wasn't that little silver dog you had?" He asked sarcastically.

"No…she won't be a problem. It's…one of her _friends_."

"Ah."

"Now go, Dr. Hin. I have work to do and so do you. I'll meet you all at the base

tomorrow evening."

"Of course, Lady Kadra." He bowed and left, feeling as if his stomach would unravel as he passed the red stains etched into the floor.

**Really short but I at least sat down and wrote some. My keyboard has been acting weird and this is the first time its actually worked properly in nearly a month…its worrying me. Anyways, im a-hopin' to finish the next chapter by za weekend.**

**Luv RO**


	7. Leaving

Chapter 7: Leaving

**Chapter 7: Leaving**

Hige sat munching on a loaf of bread he had just swiped. He had finally decided to leave the crumbling, nearly lifeless city. It simply wasn't worth walking past people, lonely, lonely people. He grinned suddenly as he remembered an old song he had heard in a bar once. "I look at all the lonely people!" He sang quietly. "Where do they all come from? I look at all the lonely people. Where do they all belong?" He hummed the song as he got up and finished the rest of his bread.

He looked over startled as he watched a black aircrarrier lift off from the old palace in the distance. He cocked his head to the side, wondering where the politicians were going before heading toward the main gate to leave. He really could not handle this place any more.

Of course, there was another little wolf on a different street heading toward the main gate, too, although he would get there and leave faster than Hige would. Toboe walked, holding a small, grey kitten whom he had picked up from an ally. It was skinny and malnourished, but strong, with stirring, sea-foam green eyes. "What am I gonna name you?" He asked it.

It smiled. "I'm called Bastet, after a cat goddess." She blinked and Toboe giggled.

"Cat goddess? From where?"

"A place called _E_gypt. Sacred grounds for us cats, Mommy told us. But she said it was far to the south and lost to people and animals alike. They loved cats there, like Indians loved woofies and ponies." She grinned, reminding Toboe of a bobcat.

"Oh. Cool." He looked around as he heard the aircraft above and thought he saw a white wolf traversing the ship's extirior. "That's weird." He said.

And even further away from both Hige or Toboe a solid black wolf with shocking, electric eyes sat in a village, passing as a dog as she guarded a fruit stand for a woman. She sighed boredly and watched a sparrow nibbling at crumbs near the bread stand. Her village was small, crumbling, wasting away into the snow, and soon would be gone, abandoned by its animals, and then its people. Perhaps that was why she lifted herself to her paws and walked determinedly toward the edge of the village, heading out into the wasted land.

**OMG guys! TWICE in on week! Omg, I kno! Tis 'mazin' no? maybe ill even have anudder one soon, ya? Don't count on it but maybe ya'll karma will press me on as a combined force…or maybe itll just be yall's **_**REVEIWS**_**!! **(look at that!, bolded, italified, and underlineded!  ) **btw. The song Hige was singin' is one of my favs Eleanor Rigby by za Beatles (who rock!)**


	8. Cat

**Ch 8: Cat**

"No! God damn it!" Kiba sprinted toward the aircraft, its power thrusting up heats, dust, and what little snow was left on the landing pad. The three others raced after him, their paws thrusting against the ground. Aysu was right behind Kiba, followed by Tsume, and a lagging Gin. "No!" He howled in frustration and rage and sadness. He pressed on harder.

Suddenly Aysu was by his side, her quick paws carrying her very swiftly. "We should turn back. The plant isn't worth getting killed over." She spoke out of fear, a fear that welled up in her belly and told her that her luck was surely out and there would be much strife ahead.

"Never!" He snarled at her, eyes glinting.

"F-fine…" She suddenly launched forward, racing toward the floating craft that was slowly rising. The wind changed then, stirred around by the craft, and the fox's scent, Kadra's scent, was blown toward her. "She'll pay." And another burst of speed was added. As she neared, her muscles tensed and bunched and thrust her high into the air, where she caught on to part of the ship. She scrabbled for a better hold, and when she found one, she looked back to see Kiba lower down on the ship's body. Tsume had not tried to leap and he stood next to a dark brown Gin, both looking up sadly.

"Stay there, Gin! I'll be back!" Aysu shouted down and watched the white wolf launch easily from platform to platform before landing near her. She followed behind quickly and easily, knowing that of the four, she was the quickest though certainly not the strongest nor the best fighter, something she knew she would probably have to do.

Fight. Bite. Scratch. Slice. Mangle. Kill.

Kiba rammed into the door repetitively, the hinges slowly buckling and the metal giving in. It was down and crashed loudly into the hall leading along the frame. Kiba and Aysu were in right after and both bolted down the hall, one after a girl, the other after a woman.

"Where's the fox? I can't smell her anymore."

"She doesn't matter now. The flower does."

"You are crazy. If you were the wolf the birds and things speak of, then you'd look for a flower maiden."

He stopped suddenly, gazing out into space. "Maiden? …Ch-Cheza…"

"Who?" Aysu stopped to look back. She knew she could not do this alone. Kiba looked up and shivered, pushing the alien thoughts back into his head. He pushed past the black and silver wolf, racing on into the corridor's growing darkness. He rounded a corner then and was hit squarly by a giant feline paw.

"So…you t'ink you get past me?" He grinned. "I don' t'ink you do. Kadra's got a plan and she gonna pummel you good with it…after I get through first."

Kiba looked up and snarled viciously. He launched forward at the precise moment the cat did. He felt the cat's claws dig deep into his fur, blood splattering on the ground. The paw came down and slammed him into the wall and floor, his wounds growing longer and deeper. Kiba reached his neck around and bit his captor. The cat shrieked and threw himself back on his hind paws, thrashing his foreleg around to loosen the wolf. Kiba bit harder and quick as lightning was mangling the cat's shoulder. The cat bucked and twisted and clawed, catching Kiba numerous times while trying to prie the dog off. Finally his claws caught the wolf's hip and yanked him to the ground yet again, pinning him down.

The cat leered over him while saliva dripped down his muzzle in gobs, catching in the soft, white fur beneath it. He pressed down hard and slow, listening to the bones and wolf's groans for mercy. The cat smiled, all teeth bare, glinting sharply. He felt a pain on his back leg and he yelped with surprise, turning to see a little, black wolf with silver front legs ripping at his back right paw. Forgetting the white wolf, he swiped at her, but she was much too quick and leaped lightly out of harms way, for the moment.

Kiba was up in an instant, his jaws wide as he grabbed the back of the cat's neck. Blood gushed out, splattering floor and walls like wine. The cat roared flining itself around in pain and anger. The wolf's teeth held fast, though, digging deeply into the fur and flesh.

Aysu danced around anxiously, wondering what she could possibly do to help. She spun in a paniked circle and pranced around the fight, her paws slipping in the blood that was spilt. As her paw slipped, so did the rest of her body, and she went sliding right into the cat's legs, causing it to crash to the ground. It gave Kiba just what he needed and he went straight for the throat. But just befor his jaws closed the windpipe, he was thrown back by something big and heaving.

His head hit the wall and he couldn't focus properly on the shape above him. He saw it move and a limb come down across his face, hard. Again, it came down. And again. Until he could see no more and hear no more and feel no more.

_In the Snow_

Kiba woke and stared blankly at the black fur that covered his face. Slowly he felt feeling come back to his feet, legs, body. He wondered vaguely where he was and why it was so cold on one side and warm on the other. He shifted and wriggled, feeling tired, weak. His legs felt like the strange, wiggling substance humans ate. He shifted some more and curled further under the warmth. He felt safe there. He dozed then, until he felt the warmness start to wiggle. He pushed himself up then and heard a strange noise from the fluffiness that slide down into the snow. He realized then that Aysu had been unconsciously lying atop his own body, shelding him from the cold.

He remembered then and looked at his shoulder and flank to confirm the cat fight. The blood had dried on the wounds and caked in his fur. Black cat fur and blood had matted itself into his own white fluff, too. He looked around, ignoreing his aching head and snarled. They sat in a frozen wasteland with no ship in sight and no flower to their name.

"Aysu…?" He nudged her. "Come, now. Wake up." He nudged again and watched as she shifted, mumbling something about wanting some extra time to sleep. He flicked his ear angrily and thought briefly of leaving her to track the ship_…yet…_

He sighed and shrugged, bending down and lifting her onto his shoulder, her shabby trench coat blowing in the wind.

**Hey hey hey! This one was actually exciting, huh? Not the most exciting, but there is some violence and blood. Woot! Anyways, yeah, may-a-be ill get another one posted soon, huh? OH!! I was thinkin of changing the title to the story, so if anyone has any good ideas on a title to the story, let me kno, k? Anyways, i wont change the name officially for anothre couple of chaps to let everyone kno, k? Ooooo! Anyways…REVIEW!! NOW!! Plz? :) **


	9. Wind

Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9: Wind**

Blue stared out into the swirling ice, angry with herself for deciding to leave the dying village right before the blizzard hit. She could not hear, smell, nor see properly and she was positive she was going in circles. Just as she sat down in frustration, Blue heard a great roaring slowly growing louder and louder at its approach. The ice was pushed aside and up, throwing it around the wolf dog.

"Weird…" She watched the shadow go and disappear quickly into the darkness. She lifted herself up and raced after it just before it disappeared completely. It had to be going somewhere, right?

_With Toboe_

Toboe walked through the blizzard, shivering through the ice and wind, wandering blindly. As he moved further from the city, as he had been doing for hours, he was sure he was moving closer and closer to where he was really suppose to be. A strange nagging thing in the back of his head (call it instinct) was driving him, and he knew he would make it.

A blur came into focus then. A moving shadow that was moving parallel toward his right, far at the edge of Toboe's vision. He slowly began to move diagonally, using his weight to lean against the wind and steady himself. He drew closer and as he did he made out the shapes of two wolves, one leaning heavily on the other and obviously both were injured.

"H-hey…Hey!" They paused and both shapes, one dark, the other light, turned to look at him. "Do…do you need help?"

He approached slowly until he was only three feet from the two. Toboe realized then that the black wolf was unconscious and on the large one's back. "No." The white one said. "We are fine."

"Oh…" He watched as the white wolf started to move on. "W-wait! Maybe I could…you know…tag along?" He flicked his ears nervously, waiting for the reply. The white wolf turned and shrugged a wolfy shrug, then continued on. "Oh…my name's Toboe!"

_With Hige_

"Man…stupid storm. Had to hit today, huh? Ug." He shrugged and moved on through the storm, knowing the wind was slowly pushing him toward something that needed to be found.

_With Tsume and Gin_

"Blast this damned wind. God damn it! Where did they go?"

"Trust the wind. It knows where to take us."

"What?" Tsume turned and glared at the dark brown she-wolf.

"The wind. If we keep pressing strait, the wind will guide us unknowingly and we will find them. Trust me and trust it."

"Trust? Ha. You can't tru-" He stopped, a memory flickering in and out of his mind, lost in the darkness. "You can't trust…the wind…" He blinked, confused.

"Are you ok?" Gin asked, her eyes glittering with concern.

"Fine."

The two pushed forward slowly, trying to follow the path the machine had created. And spotted something in the distance. It was a dark, caramel shadow pushing through the snow, heading east in the direction of the aircraft. It paused, and turned, obviously just spotting them, as well. Gin moved back a bit, a low, nervous growl spilling from her maw.

"Hey!" The voice was shouted loudly but met their ears as a whisper, nearly lost in the wind. "Hey!" It shouted again. "Do you know where we are?"

As it approached, Tsume and Gin realized it was another wolf, husky, stocky, and a nice, soft brown color with a collar around its neck. Gin cocked her head while Tsume growled threateningly. "Who are you?" He could not help but feel as if he had seen the caramel wolf before, somewhere.

"I'm Hige. I'm a bit lost though."

"So are we." Gin said cautiously. "But…I suppose you are welcome to travel with us." She shifted her weight. "We are following our friends. They were…stolen…"

"Oh." He looked around. "I think they headed that way, then."

"How do you know? Did you see it?"

"No…but…I dunno. I can just tell."

Gin blinked her silver eyes. "Ok.'

"Ok!" Tsume snarled. "We just meet this guy and you just agree to follow him?"

"He's following us." She replied calmly and coldly, flicking her tail. She pressed on through the wind ahead of the two males. "Are you coming?"

**oh my goshness! Im sooooooooo soooo sorry for not updating. Call it writer's block and being too busy. I am so sorry. I got, like, sidetracked. I know this is short, too, but I'll have the next one up, hopefully, soon.**

**RO. Read and **_**REVIEW**_**pretty plz?**


End file.
